Church Bells
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Caroline has a twin sister who has the same name as the Salvatore Brothers mother. When Stefan find out that she's a vampire he wants to protect her from what he went through. When his brother Damon comes to town causing havoc Stefan must stop him to protect Lily from the pain of being a ripper. As their relationship grows will Lillian take a step she been afraid of taking?
1. Turn The Page

Lily was still in bed when Caroline came rushing through her door, " Lillian Ann Forbes get up right now or I'm getting the bucket." Lily shot out of bed, Care threatening to get the bucket and dump water on her was the last thing she wanted. Caroline smirked and left the room realizing she had won the match between the two. Lily looked over at her clock and saw she had fifteen minutes to get ready. After Care left she zoomed over to her closet and picked out a pair of her leggings and red dress shirt. She threw on her grandmas gold necklace and diamond earring, grabbed her purse, and left her room. She went to the bathroom to do her make-up when she was done with that she went to eat breakfast. Lily walked down the steps and went into the kitchen. When she got in the room she saw Caroline drinking coffee.

" Well look who decided to join me my amazing twin sister Lily," Her sister said sarcastically.

" Oh Care you said I was amazing I'm touched," Lily said within eye roll. She left the living room to put on a pair of her heels. She got in the car with Care and went to school. They car parked and she got out and slammed her door shut. The bumping of blood filled Lilys ears as she didn't move from her spot by the car. Caroline began to walk to the door and noticed that Lily wasn't following her. She turned around and Lily took a deep breath and started following her. They saw Bonnie and Elena talking so Caroline left her, and ran up to asked if Elena was okay. Lily started walking away shaking her head when she bumped into a man she never saw before.

" I'm so sorry ,"she looked up at him, " you're new right."

" Yeah I'm Stefan Salvatore," he said with a smile.

" I'm Lillian Forbes but you can just call me Lily," and then it dawned on her, " you're new so you probably don't know this back there's this Bon-fire party for back to school coming up."

" Are you going to be there?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

" actually I am. My sisters forcing me to go um.. I wanted ask you something do you believe in the supernatural?"

" I do , why do ask?" he looked confused

" just wondered. It's just the town has a very rich supernatural "history" figured it was one of the reasons you moved here,"

" I actually lived here before I just moved back with my uncle Zack."

" Well then, Welcome back," he could tell she was having trouble with the conversation. He chuckled to himself, " um.. we should get to class." He nodded. With that said she went to her class and he went to his.

Lily walked past the area where the stoniers hang out. She looked over and saw Jeremy pining over Vicki. Tyler walked over and started mouthing off like always. Jeremy and him started threatening each other which meant Lily had to get involved. She walked over and got in the middle of the two boys.

" Why don't you both stop before you say something you'll regret."

" Lily , move I don't want to hurt you," Tyler said bledingly to her.

" Then take Vicki and walk away, Ty."

" The punk started it," he defended.

" Always blame me. You're the one who started mouthing off," Jeremy said back.

" Well, I'm finishing it Tyler," they both looked at her, " Jeremy don't even say anything just both of you walk away."

" Come Vic, she's right it's not worth it," he said walking away as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jeremy looked at her trying to apologise, but she walked away before he could.

On the way home Caroline could not stop talking about how me and Stefan were going to get married and have kids that she was going to spoil rotten. Even though Lily couldn't have kids because of what she was it was a nice thought. Caroline didn't even know what she was, she couldn't tell her. She couldn't just come out and say hey remember how I went on that trip to Chicago well I got turned into a vampire see you at dinner. She noticed though that Stefan had been acting the same she has been around people that's why she asked her question.

The rest of the day went by really slow her mom was home late like always. She finished all her home work in her study hall so she went up to her room and read. When morning came she got ready and was waiting for Caroline this time.

" well , someone wants to see Stefan Salvatore again. Did you invite him to the party at the falls?"

" as a matter a fact I did." Lily said with a huge smile on her face."

" You know what Lily Salvatore does have a nice ring to it." Her sister said suggestively. Lily rolled her eyes and got in the car. They got to school the days were pretty much the same after the first. After the final bell rang Lily said bye to Stefan and got into the car to go home. Lily searched through her closet and found her leather legging. She also found her favorite forest green dress top. Got a quick shower. Then got ready. They got to the party a couple minutes later then expected.

" hey, Care. Lily so where is Stefan?" Lily rolled her eyes again and then she saw him.

" Care I'll call you when I'm ready to leave." She could hear the blood pumping in everyone there but she didn't focus on it. She walked over to him and they started talking.

" Hey, Stefan glad you could come."

" Well, I figured if you had to suffer I might as well join you," he said laughing.

" well, thank you Mr. Salvatore."

" Any time Ms. Forbes," he joked back. Stefan could see how fast her chest was rising and falling, " Are you okay?" He asked her.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" do you want too go for a walk?" he asked her noticing how tense she was.

" yeah , that be great." They started talking about their families and friends.

" So , do you have any siblings?"

" None that I talk to."

" What does that mean?"

" I'll explain later. What about you?" He asked her curiously.

" Um.. one sister. A twin , though not identical."

" I could tell."

" My mom used to mix us up when we were little."

" Really?" He asked her shocked. Her and Caroline looked nothing alike.

" Yeah, um I guess being sheirff does that," Lily replied sighing.

" I don't mean this to be rude, but I just met you and I could tell the difference."

" The only good my mother did was make me want to help people."

" I heard about what you did , with Tyler and Jeremy. You don't have to get involved," he said.

" Well, I'm trying to save both of them."

When they got back to the party Lily stop dead in her tracks. Stefan looked at her worriedly, " Lily, are you okay?" then he noticed why she stopped he could smell the blood. A group of kids brought Vicki over to the party and things got ten times worse. Stefan noticed the veins appearing under her eyes. He got in front of her to and keep her focused. He knew he was about to lose control too but he had to get Lily out of here.

" You're gonna walk away from this clean understand." Lily could only nod to what he had said. Stefan grabbed her arm and got her as far away a possible. He looked at her and saw her face had fully turned. He knew how to calm her down because if Lexi, because he used to be just like her. She looked at him and saw that his face had changed to.

" You're.. you're a vampire too?" She looked at him closely and saw his face go back to normal.

" Yes I am. That doesn't matter right down okay"

Her face hadn't changed back yet and he knew if didn't it would end well," I don't want to hurt anyone."

" Lily I need you to breath okay , just breath you're gonna be okay," he said , " Lily I promised you , you were gonna walk away clean ,okay, and you are if you just breath." She finally started to clam down after he said that. Then it hit her, what she almost did, she almost feed on human blood. She slid down the tree in tears. Stefan kneeled down beside her and let her cry into his shirt. Her sobbing died down to a slight whimper and the it was quiet.

For some reason he wanted to protect her. He barley knew her, but what he felt with her was different from what he felt with anyone else. He didn't want his brother to ruin that. Lily was a sweet innocent girl who was turned into this he didn't want her to have go go through this alone like he had to. He knew who attacked Vicki and he was pissed about it. He picked her up and started carring her out if the woods.


	2. Time after Time

Caroline went to go look for Lily after the Vicki situation. The last thing Caroline saw was Lily and Stefan walking away when they brought Vicki over. She went to the woods and found Stefan carrying Lily out of the woods. Caroline ran over to the couple and looked like she was going to break at any moment. Seeing her sister like this in Stefan's arms was adorable and heartbreaking.

" Is she okay? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

" Yeah, she fine she fell asleep after crying," He said. He wasn't going to lie to her sister. He just met the girl he wasn't going to lie to her family.

" Was she crying because of the Vicki thing , urg. Why are druggies the biggest attention whores," she looked up to see Stefan there, " sorry you had to hear that I'm drunk."

" She's fine, I kept an eye on her."

" Thank you," Caroline said to him.

" It was no problem," he replied.

She grabbed Lily and left to go get Bonnie to take them home. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. He was at the Boarding House in a couple if minutes and went inside and saw Damon sitting there drinking, " What the hell is your problem , you know what don't answer that, answer this did you know there was a baby vampire here?" Stefan was angry.

" No , I didn't know, but I guess you went to play St. Stefan and help her regain control."

" Damon she's a couple months old don't you think she has enough to go through, like, I don't know the fact she has to explain to her sister why she doesn't age."

" Oh, she has a sister is she hot?" Damon asked with a smirk, "alright, I'm sorry I didn't know she was there if I did I would thought the plan out more."

" Your just lucky that Lily was able to regain control," Stefan said about ready to pin his brother to a wall and snap his neck.

" Huh , Lily short for Lillian I'm guessing , what's her last name?" he asked getting an eye roll from Stefan

" Forbes , her name is Lillian Forbes, happy."

" A Forbes girl ,Huh, well I say good for you." Stefan had already went to his room before he started talking.

Caroline was sitting at the grill drinking coffee trying to sober up after the party. If their mom caught Caroline drunk well they do say Hell hath no furry for a reason. Their mom being the sheriff didn't help either.

" You sober yet Care?" Bonnie asked.

" no."

" come on keep drinking I have to get you two home, I have to get me home so please sober up faster."

" I'm really happy for Lily, but why didn't he go for me they always go for Elena and sometime Lily ,but never me. I'm inappropriate I say the wrong thing and Elena says the rights things. Lily doesn't even have to try to get a guy I mean, two days and Stefan's all over her. I get that Lily's shy and this is good for her to have someone other than me to talk to, but why not me," Caroline said.

" Care you're drunk guys go for you."

" Yeah for a party or a one nightier never an actual relationship."

Caroline was finally sober enough to take home. Bonnie helped Care take Lily inside and then left to take herself home. When Lily woke up she was in her bed. Then she remembered what happened the night before. Vicki getting attacked , finding out Stefan's a vampire. That had surprised her, xhe thought she would be the only one in town forever.

The weekend past and Lily stayed locked in her room. Every now and then Care would ask her if she was okay she would answer fine and go back to reading. Sunday morning Care went out and mom was at work , work like always, so Lily had the house to herself. She was rumaging through her room when she found the empty journal her dad gave her before he left. She pulled it out , sat down at her desk , and began to right. She wrote down everything she felt and remembered about Friday night and the rest of the weekend. She thought it would help her get through it. Her mom told her memories were important and Lily never wanted to forget Stefan Salvatore.

 _Dear Diary ,_

 _Firday was one of the best and worst days since I was turned. It was the worst because I was so close to feeding on human blood. It was the best because I saw him. Stefan is just I actual don't know. He knows what we are capable of yet he doesn't let that hold him back. I mean we are able to kill and never age , but he doesn't let it faze him. I can't say the same about me. I was distant before I was turned and even more so now._

 _I stayed inside all weekend trying to wrap my head around what happened , but it still never made any sense. Why would someone attake Vicki Donavon. She's a druggie , she hates my guts for reasons still unknown. Vicki has alaways hated me I think it's because I'm apart of one of the founding families and she's not._

 _For once_ _I'm_ really _, truley happy because I know on Monday I'll see Stefan again. Isn't that what love really is the feeling of genuinely being happy with the person you're with. The feeling of complete and utter bliss. Stefan gives me the feeling of hope. That no matter what he will be by my side always and I guess forever._

 _I closed myself off because I knew humans die and I knew I can't so I stayed to myself. I didn't plan on getting close to Stefan Salvatore. I didn't plan on him being on my mind all the time. But knowing we're the same I can be with him without the worry of losing him. Stefan is so different he's a gentleman, he's kind, and he truly cares about others._

 _Love,_

 _Lillian_


	3. Old Time Rock n Roll

Lily got up looking like hell worn over. The nights she had spent just thinking about the bon-fire. She went to the bathroom to get ready for school. She walked down stairs and bumped into Caroline. Her sister jumped back in shock, as she sat on the floor.

" You getting all dolled up for you're boyfriend?" she said to Lily jokingly.

"Yeah okay Stefan's my boyfriend and mom comes home for dinner." Lily answered sarcastically as she got up.

Caroline shrugged and got in the car followed by Lilly. They drove to school and got out of the car. Lily saw Stefan and told her sister she would be back and ran over to him. She gave him a hug and he look at her confused.

" now what on Earth did I do to deserve that?" he questioned her.

" you help me out on Friday which I thank you for and I wanted to say sorry for getting tears all over your shirt."

"Hey, it's okay. Lily you can come to me whenever you need help keeping in control."

"Thanks."

" No problem. I had fun last night before the whole thing went up in flames," he said smiling at her.

" I had fun to," The smile he gave her made her regret her next question, "this is gonna sound really straight forward but what are we Stefan?"

" I would like ,this, us to be more then friends , I would actually love it. But we barley know each other."

" it's not like you're the ripper vampire from Chicago," he looked down at the ground, " you are aren't you."

" I'm not saying what I did back then wasn't wrong , but my friend Lexi helped me get better I haven't touched human blood in years. Everything I did back then I regret, but I'm doing better."

She sighed , " Stefan I'm pretty sure every vampire has done horrible things I want to be more then friends too."

With that she grabbed him back the neck and kissed him. After couple minutes she broke the kiss and he stared at her.

"That was to prove I don't care what you've done I want to be with you," She said with a smirk.

Stefan didn't answer all he did was pull her back crashing his lips against hers. This kiss was different from the first one. The first one was light and gentle whereas the second one was deep and passionate. He broke the kiss and Lily was breathed heavily.

" Wow!" She gasped

"Yeah that was just wow."

He grabbed her hand and they went to their first period. The day went slowly for Lily all she could think about was her and Stefan kissing. The kiss was amazing it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was gentle and passionate , light and full of desire. The school day was over and Caroline had to drag Lily away from Stefan. They got home and Lily ran up to her to finish her book. She was in the middle of reading when Caroline burst into her room.

" _Romeo & Juliet _in the mood for a tragedy I see," she said trying to get her attention. Lily picked up her math book and threw it at her.

" Care I love you to death but leave!" Caroline groaned and left the room. Lily swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She got up and ran to get to get her diary to write in.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _He kissed me , I kissed him first but he kissed me back. I know I sound like the typical teenage girl. Wondering what he's doing, who he's with, and if he's thinking about me. For some reason I can't stop thinking about him. He's the first guy that hasn't tried to get in my pants because of who my sister is._

 _In other news School is still the same. Tyler still wants to get in my pants. Matt's like the over protective brother. Jeremy is still on drugs. Cares Miss. Mystic Falls not really she's just involved in everything in this town. Elena's depressed and Bonnie is the best. Stefan is just he's Stefan kind and good and just full of light._

 _I have to go but I'll right with more news._

 _Love,_

 _Lillian_

Though the night was there but Lily found herself having trouble going to sleep. She kept replying what happened in her mind. Stefan was the new mysterious guy and she was the shy , quiet sister of Caroline Forbes. Somehow they made it work. The night would not seem to end Lily would look at her clock roll on her side wait awhile and then look at the clock again.

She could hear the clock ticking away the hours. Lily could hear the chirping of birds outside. She didn't have her ring on but she could sense the sun appearing over the trees. She rushed over to her dresser and put her daylight ring on. Lily saw someone move through the trees so she ran out the door see where it went. Lily was in the woods when she was pushed against a tree by someone who was a lot stronger than her.

"You must be the baby vamp my brother infatuated with," the man said

" Brother? You're Stefans brother great he had have a psycho for a brother."

"Damon Salvatore , you are?" He said.

"Well Damon , I'm Lily but I'm guessing you already knew that if you're Brothers infatuated with me."

He smirked her, " I like you , you have fire. But that fires gonna get you killed Baby Vamp."

She laughed at for second , " I'm guess you gonna promise to be the one who kills me."

" though I love that idea my brother would kill me , I already got yelled at for the Vicki incident so sorry about that," he said with a groan.

" you did that to Vicki she already hates me , you want to make it worse."

" Yeah , well personal problems aren't my problem so see soon Baby Vamp," he said and zoomed off.

She went back inside to find Caroline laying on the couch asleep. Lily smirked at the site Care had been working nonstop for this year's cheerleading team. Of course Lily was Cares Co captain she was always was with her sister. Everyone intone called them the wonder twins. She walked over to Caroline at covered her with a blanket. Then went back to her room and closed the door.


	4. Fade Into You

Liliy was ready for school with time to spare ever since she met Stefan she hadn't slept in. She hopped down the steps and went in the kitchen to make coffee. She grabbed the creamer from the fridge and closed the door. Lily saw what day it was and got depressed. Today was the day she got turned into a vampire. The day she died Caroline would ask her every year on this day if she was fine because she was always upset. She brushed off those emotions though and tried to put her happy face back on.

" Maybe I should thank Stefan for getting you out if this rut."

" Maybe you should send him a muffin basket," she said playing into what Care had said.

" Ooh joking , who are you and what and you do to my sister." Lily finished her coffee poured some in a thurmus for Caroline and handed it to her. She nodded and they went to the car.

" I'm not kidding though you've seemed alot happier since you've been with Stefan."

" That's because he makes me happy, don't forget cheer today after school,," Lily said changing the subject. She got out of the car and ran over to Stefan. She hugged him with a with a smile on her face but he could tell she was out of it. He didn't ask though he figured she tell him in her own time.

" Stefan I have cheer after school , but after that can I come over to your house?" She wanted to tell him what happened someone had to know.

" Yeah, of course you can come over , everything okay?" He asked her worriedly.

" Yeah it just if I don't tell someone this than I'm gonna explode."

" Yeah you can come over after cheer," he said with a simple and they both went to first period. They day treded slowly , but faster then most. She tapped her manicured nails off her desk waiting for the final bell to ring. She got up and went to get ready for cheer. Lily was down at the field waiting for her sister. Everyone on the team, including Lily, was complaining about the heat and Caroline being late.

" Where is she? She's never late for anything ever. Cares usually early for everything."

" You are co captain you can start with out her," Bonnie said encouragingly. Before Lily could start practice Caroline pulled in the parking lot with someone driving beside her.

" Is that the mystery guy from the Grill?" Elena asked Lily and Bonnie.

" That's Damon Salvatore."

" Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked confused.

" Yeah , that's Stefan's older brother. He's an ass." Carlione opened the door and got out.

" Sorry I'm late girls. I was busy," she said looking back at Damon. Care saw Lily just staring at her in shock, " I got the other brother how much funs that." Damon pulled out of the parking the and Care and Lily started partactice. By the time it was over Lily was sweating , Care said she was leaving with Bonnie so Lily took the car. She pulled in front of the boarding house got out and knocked on the door. Damon ran over to answer it.

" Oh, you're here can't give me one day of peace can you," he groaned, " well come in already Stefan's in his study I'll show where."

They went down a long hallway full of doors and antquies. Damon stop at a wood and glass door and knocked.

" Damon leave me alone." Damon rolled his and he heard Lily chuckle alittle.

" You see I would nessaseraly , but I don't think a certain blonde would let me till you let her in. So if you could hurry up that would be much appreciated." They heard Stefan get up open the door so Lily could come in. Damon was gonna go into the room with them, but Stefan slammed the door in face.

" Yeah I'm gonna go. "

Lily and Stefan sat down by the window in silence. Stefan holding her hand in his.

" So what did you want to tell?" He asked confused.

" Stefan you have to understand I never told anyone this. But I want to tell you."

" Hey take all the time you need."

" Stefan, I was turned a year ago today."

" I saw you seemed off. Take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She started telling him what happened on her trip to Chicago.

 _Lily walked into Gloria's bar late in the day she was coated in rain from outside._

 _" Well if it ain't my favorite visitor." Lily walked over and gave Gloria a huge._

 _" Sorry I'm late you know how traffic can be," she looked behind the bar, " Who are they Gloria?"_

 _The lady looked behind her at the picture she was looking at, " some very dangerous people you don't want to make mad." Time flew by the girls drinked and laughed but then it was time for Lily to go. She walked outside the roas and sidewalks were wet but the rain has stopped. She felt like she being followed. Lily felt someone grab her arm and turn her around. She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring into hers._

 _" Well sweetheart you sure know how make a man work for what he wants," the man said in his British accent._

 _" I don't know what you're taking about," she looked at him for a minute, " wait your one of the men for the picture in Gloria's aren't you."_

 _" You're certainly a clever one arnt you," he said sarcastically._

 _" What could I have that you would want?" She was scared._

 _," Simple answer darling , your blood." He sunk his fangs into the small of her neck and cover her mouth so she couldn't scream. She blackout but wasnt dead. He bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into her mouth he new it would heal her. He picked her up by her hair and snapped her. Her body calasped on the went gravel as the man walked away._

She was almost in tears telling the story, " next thing I knew I woke up and I feed I didn't want but." Stefan stopped her

" I get the bloodlust makes us do thing we don't want to, and I am so sorry this happened to you." He kissed her forehead and Lily lay against his chest.

" I.. Care doesn't even know what I am," she said into his chest.

" You're afraid of what she'll think," he stated. He could feel her head nod against his chest.

She layed against his chest as he petted her hair trying to clam her down. Before he could do anything else he noticed the sobbing had stopped. He looked down and saw the on his chest was asleep. He chuckle slightly and pick her up in his arms. He walked out of his study and to his room. Stefan pushed his door open and and walked over to his bed. He set Lily down on his bed when he let go of her he sat down on the edge. Blonde hair covered the young vampires face. Stefan changed the position he was sitting so he could fix her hair.


	5. As Time Goes By

When she woke up she was still at Stefan's only she wasn't in his study anymore, she was in his bed. Lily sat up and looked around the room for Stefan. She layed back down not knowing where he was, she shot up when she heard the door creek open. The man looked at her in awe as she layed in his bed. She smiled at him and started chuckling alittle.

" I'm guessing you pictured me in your bed, under different circumstances," she said smiling.

" I'm just glad you're okay. And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that it must have been hard for you," he said calmly.

" You and your brother are complete opposites. Good thing I picked the right brother."

" So, you met Damon," he said curiously.

" Are you sure your related? Because your nice and caring and then Damon's just an ass."

He chuckled, " for Vampires everythings heightened even our personalities. When I was human I cared about people and how they were feeling. Damon , however, was always looking for some form of approval."

" That explains why I keep to myself more. When I was human I was always the shy, quiet sister of Caroline Forbes. I don't even know why you chose me over her. She's amazing and I'm just Lily."

" I don't know why you're shy, you're amazing. Some old Vampires have problems control their thrist, but you go to school everyday and don't feed on human blood. Its amazing. And I chose you because you are smart, funny, and you try and find the good in everyone."

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly , " don't we have school?"

He groaned, but let her get ready. When she came down the stairs he grabbed her hand and went to school. She got out of the car and was attacked by Caroline.

" Next time you run off call me, mom would kill me if something happened to you," she said letting go, " wait are you two a thing now?"

She nodded got a big smile from her sister, " and when do you call when you're with a guy , aka, Damon."

Stefan froze, " you're with Damon?"

" Yeah, why?"

" No reason, just be carful he's known to get attached quickly to people," Stefan answered back to her.

Caroline shrugged and walked away.

Lily looked at Stefan confused, " what does that mean? Stefan."

" I'll explain later, but my guess is he's the reason why she's wearing that scarf in this weather," he said.

She nodded and they went inside. Stefan went to talk to Elena real fast and she went to her locker. Lily was closing her locker door when she saw Tyler.

Tyler came up to her, " Hey, Lily what's going on with you and Salvatore?"

" Why do you care Ty?"

" Come on Caroline said you had a crush on me," he was persistent.

" Key word there had. Idiot."

" Just tell me Lil, it'll be our little secret."

"It's. None. Of. Your. Buisness. Lockwood." When he didn't move, so she was stuck with in front of her. Matt stopped talking to some guys from the football team and came over.

" Ty, leave her alone. She's not interested and you have a girlfriend," he said to his friend.

" I was just joking around Matt," he said pushing his shoulder playfully.

" Just leave her alone," Matt said to Tyler, trying pulling him back toward the team.

Lily ran past the two football players and ran over to Stefan. He was talking to Bonnie and Elena. Caroline was god knows where. Bonnie reached out and put a hand on Lily's shoulder. Bonnie gasped Lily backed away towards Stefan. Stefan put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

" Bonnie , what was that?" Elena asked.

" Lily I saw you die," she said. Lily had a blank expression on her face.

" Bon, that's impossible I'm right here."

" Why would you see something like that Bonnie?" Elena asked.

" I don't... I don't know," she said honestly.

"Okay off the topic of me dying why don't the four of us have dinner together?"

Elena nodded," I thinks that's a great idea. We can use my house."

Lily looked up at Stefan, " yeah, I'll go," he replied. Bonnie nodded and we went to class.

Lily and Stefan had history together so They saw each other then. Him and Mr. Tanner had gotten into it again.

" Please tryout," Lily asked him.

" I haven't played in years," was his relpy.

" FYI, our team sucks."

" I am not trying out."

" Ms. Forbes, Pearl Harbor?"

" Um.."

" December 7, 1941," Stefan answered.

" Thank you Ms. Forbes."

" Anytime."

" The fall of the Berlin Wall,"

"1989, I'm good with dates sir," he said calmly.

"Okay, how good Mr. Slavatore? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

" 1964"

" JFK assassination?"

" 1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

" 68."

" Lincoln?"

" 1865."

"Roe vs Wade?"

" 1973."

" Brown vs Borne?"

"1954."

" Battle of Gettysburg?"

" 1863."

" Korean War?"

" 1950-1953."

" Huh, it ended in 1952," Tanner stated.

" Actually sir, it ened in 53," Stefan relpied.

" Someone look it up, quickly."

"Um.. Korean War ended in 1953," one of the students said. The class started to cheer and Lily smiled at him.

When they got out of Tanners class Elena came up to them.

" How did you know all this dates?" She asked.

" My dad lived history."

It seem like a never ending thing with the two of them. The end of the day came and I asked Stefan to drive me to cheer. He stayed while we waited for Caroline to come to particed.

" Nice job with the whole mapy dad lives history."

" Well, it was either that or I could tell her I'm a 160 year old vampire," he joke.

" Oh, you're making jokes now. Okay."

Lily started stretching when she noticed Stefan staring at the field.

" What? Don't like football."

" No I love football," he said plainly.

" Then try out. What's the worst that could happen?"

" Do I have to answer that," he asked her smiling. Before Lily could get a word out she saw a football flying toward Stefan's head. Stefan turned around and easily caught it getting looks of awe from everyone.

" Way of playing easy tiger." She said as she walked over to the rest of the squad. He smiled and went to wait in his car. Cheer went shorter then usual because Care had to leave. She ran over to Stefan's car and hoped in. He drove until they got to his house. He got out and opened the door for her. She smiled and grabbed his hand so he could help her out. They got inside and Lily set her stuff down next to the couch and sat on Stefan's lap.

" Okay, you promised you would explain what you said early today."

" I know , but you're going to have to hear the whole story," he said hoping she would disagree.

" Start where you need to."

" Ms. Forbes you are very stubborn.," He said smiling.

" I know, now tell," giving him puppy dog eyes.

" Come on, don't give me the eyes," he pleaded.

" Please, I won't interrupt or comment."

" Fine," he said as she smiled at her victory. He sighed a began to tell the story.


	6. Space Between

_**Mystic Falls,** **Virginia**_ , _ **1863**_

 _Stefan was standing outside of a beautiful white house. He was waiting for a guest to arrive. A black and red carriage pulled up and a black women stepped out first and held a hand out to help a beautiful woman out._

 _" Ms. Peirce it is a genuine pleasure to meet you. I'm Stefan Salvatore," A man with raven colored hair came running two the front of the house and gave Stefan a hug, " Ms. Peirce this is my brother Damon."_

 _" Please , call me Katherine. Ms. Peirce is so formal. A girl could only hope to be greeted by two handsome gentalmen." The boys father came to the door and gave Damon a disappointed look._

 _" Ms. Peirce thank you for coming. I'm Guesseippe Salvatore. I see you have already met my two son's Damon and Stefan."_

 _" Yes, I have sir. They are quiet the gentlemen," she said happily, " this of course is my friend Elenore."_

 _Guesseippe stuck his hand out to the blonde, " it's a pleasure."_

 _" Trust me sir the pleasure is all mine," Elenore said politely._

 _" Damon,Stefan why don't you show the girls to their rooms."_

 _" Of course father," Stefan said mannerly._

 _Stefan walked Elenore and Damon walked Katherine through a long cooradoor. Emily was following far behind them. The two men stopped when they got to their rooms. Elenore and Katherine curtsied and walked inside their rooms._

Lily looked at him shocked," they stayed with you?"

" They did, but that's not the part I wanted you to know. That was just the beginning. You see after a year of them staying with us Elenore and Katherine managed to play both me and Damon. Elenore was with me and Katherine was with Damon. Though they had a thing for sharing men with each other. In1864, my family was invited to the original Founders Ball. Elenore course asked me to escort her, I happly abliged. Damon stayed to himself upset that Katherine went with George Lockwood. A couple weeks later the round up happened. I asked my father to help Katherine and Elenore, he wouldn't listen though. Damon and I we went to get them out, but before we could we were shot. Katherine and Elenore had been feeding us blood so we woke up and we were in transition. When your a vampire the complusion someone had on you wears off. I reliezed that I didn't love her , she was just making me think I was. Damon wouldn't finish the transition, so we went to see our father," He paused hoping she would tell him stop , but she didn't, " my father and I got into a fight and I ended up killing him. Damon finished the transition reliezing we were all we had. And he promised me a life of enternal misery. He's been hung up on getting Katherine back for over 100 years."

" Wow, that long he's been holding a grudge against you"

" Can't say I blame him, but that's why I want to keep you away from him. If he knows I'm with you then he will hurt you to get to me."

She looked at him and then down at the ground, " this going to sound really insecure, but do you think that apart of you still cares about Elenore?"

" No, the only person I care about right now is you. When I first was turned I did horrible things that I am not proud of. You managed to see past that."

" Well, I believe everyone has a dark side, it's just weather we chose to let it control us," she answered him.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He put both hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. She switched position so she was straddleing him. He moved his hands up her shirt so he could touch the soft skin underneath it. She brushed a piece of hair back not breaking the kiss. She put a hand under his shirt and started lifting it up. He broke the kiss for a few seconds.

" You sure about this?" She nodded and helped her lift his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He took her jacket off and threw it next his shirt, leaving her in a black tank top and leggings. He pulled Lily back to him and kissed down her neck. She threw her head back and moaned she brought his lips up to hers and kissed him. The strap of her top fell off her shoulder as she kept moving against him. He bit her bottom lip hard enough that they both could taste the blood.

The stopped when they heard some cough, " really, in the living room."

" Oh. God, Damon," she said stuttering.

" Hey Baby Vamp, Stefan," he said smirking.

" Um.. I should probably get home. I see you later Stefan."

She walked past Damon who gave her an eye roll. She walked out the door and called Care who didn't answer. She texted her to meet her at the Grill. And walked away from the house. Lily got to the Grill and noticed Care sittings at one of the tables. She went inside and sat down across from her.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" Care asked her.

" Stefan and I ..."

" Stefan and you what?" She asked.

" We were at his house , and one thing lead to another and we made out on the couch!"

" Why's that such a big deal? You do it all the time. If was going to lead to more I could see, because honey your 16 and still a virgin."

" The thing is it was going to lead to more , till Damon showed up."

" Sweetheart, like I said , your a virgin for some guys that is really a turn off."

" Thank you Care for always bringing that up."

" I just don't get you. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy sex,"

Lily sighed grabbed her bag and walked out of the Grill.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxx**

Damon walked over to the stand and poured himself a drink. Stefan put his shirt back on and waited for Damon to say something.

" So, you two break anything getting in that position?" Stefan got up to leave, " come on. I was joking. don't you have a sense of humor?"

" I do. I just don't have a sense of Damon," Stefan said with a smile. He patted Damon's shoulder and walked away to his room. He looked at his bed were Lily had layed the morning before and smiled.

" I just want to know is she any good," Damon yelled from the living room.

When he didn't get answer he chuckled. He lived for getting on his brothers nreves.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxx**

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Everytime I'm with a guy Care brings up that I'm a virgin. I know I'm 16 you're porobley thinking shes too stuck up to lose her V card before marriage. And that's not it at all._

 _I know that I'm shy and quiet, but I want to be heard. Stefan told about her how he was turned. A girl named Katherine did it, and I can't help but feel that he might still care for her and I'm a rebound. Stefan does seem like a guy, most girls can't wouldn't get over._

 _Back to what I was first talking about. I want to be with Stefan in every way. He's been alive for over a 100 years, he's probably been with more girls then I can count. Or more then I want to think about. Either way I going to tell him I just don't know how._

 _Love,_

 _Lillian_

She slammed her dairy shut and put it back in her hiding place. She walked over to her mini fridge and got out a blood bag to start drinking from it. Lily walked over to her bed and layed down on her comforter.


	7. Rumor Has It

Lily got up and was out of bed before her alarm went off. She ran to the bathroom and got ready. Lily did her make up and then went to get dressed. When she was done she went down stairs to go into the kitchen. She got to the entrance and bumped into her mother.

" Mom, I thought you would have been at work already."

" I don't have to be there till later. Why are you up so early? You have half an hour till you have to leave," her mother said.

" Um.. I haven't slept in for awhlie. Oh, I have a new boyfriend."

" Really. Who?" Liz asked.

" Stefan Salvatore. He's in my grade, we met at school. And yes I know you'll shoot him he hurts me."

" Heard my conversations with Caroline I see. Do have any plans after school, because I'll be working late," she said to her daughter.

" Yeah I do. Bonnie, Elena , Stefan, and I are having dinner at Lena's."

" Okay, what about Care?" Liz asked.

" She's going out with someone."

If their mom new Care was dating an older guy she would go ballistic. Her mom nodded and she went to get her coffee. Caroline came down minutes later ready for school. Their mom had left so she didn't have to talk to her. She went through and jumped when she saw Lily.

" Jeez, we need to get you a bell," Care said.

" Thanks Care. Mom's going to be home late."

" No surprise there, doesn't matter I'm going out with Damon. What about you?" She rambled.

" Hanging out with Stefan."

" Does he know? I mean about you still having your V-card?" Lily wished she would drop it.

" I was planning on telling him after or before dinner."

Care nodded and walked to the living room. Lily sighed knowing Care wouldn't stop. She was just hoping Caroline wouldn't say anything to Damon. She walked in looked at the time knowing they had to leave soon. Lily slapped her and gestured to the door signaling that they had to leave. Caroline got up and followed her sister out the door. The conversation in the car made Lily want to rip out her sisters vocal cord.

" I just saying if he dumps you because of you being a virgin I'll be there to kick his ass."

" Thanks Care," she said before she got of the car. Her sister sighed knowing there was no getting through to her. Caroline got out in time to see Lily ran over to Stefan and give him a hug. She shook her head and went to talk to Elena and Bonnie.

" Hey, um.. Stefan I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I should do it before or after dinner."

" That seems to be a reoccurring thing between us," he said jokingly.

" I know. I'm sorry I'm being complicated. Its just I don't want you to leave."

" Why would I leave?"

" Because I'm not like every other girl you've probably been with."

" Hey, you can tell me whenever you are ready," he said as they walked inside.

Lily went to class and had to listen to her English teacher lecture of not completing assignments. She went to her next class and had to deal with Tanner and Stefan going at it again. The rest of the classes were fine, if you can say that about classes. Stefan said he would pick Lily up from cheer, so she went to the field with Bonnie and Elena. Damon drive Care down to the field and we began practice. We did helicopters and we did our prymaids and then and did our cool downs. Stefan had talk to Mr. Tanner and he let him try out and he made the team which Lily happy. Stefan went to Lily's house and dropped her off.

She ran inside and got ready to head over to Elena's. They had dinner planned with Bonnie that night to help her get to know Stefan. It killed Lily though that she knew the one thing Stefan hated about himself, but she hadn't told him the thing she hated. She didn't tell him before dinner so she planned to tell him after. When she finished getting ready she went the door and to the car. Damon had all ready pick Caroline up so the car was hers. Lily walked in the Gilbert house and Bonnie yelling at Elena about putting food in bowls and making it looked home cooked. She laughed and went to join them.

" Hey, girlys what's going on?"

" Nothing. So when's Stefan coming?" Elena asked.

" He said he was on his way when I talked to him."

" Who's getting the door?" Bonnie asked as knock came to the door. Lily got up and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Stefan standing there.

" Want me to get Elena so you can come in?"

" No, I've already been invited in," he said as he walked through the door.

" When?"

" When I gave Elena her diary back," he stated and they walked into the kitchen.

Like saw the table was set, she figured they must have done it wiphile they were talking. The four sat down and started talking. Bonnie told Stefan how her family was supposedly desendents from witches. The two knew that witches were real, so they were very intrigued by her history. Their conversation stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Stefan being a gentlemen went to answer it. Lily heard him say Damon at went to the door.

" Care? Damon?" She said confused.

" Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert," Caroline answered as she walked through the door. Elena and Bonnie came in the room shortly after.

" Elena? Right, why don't you invite me in?"

" Sure you," she was cut off by Stefan.

" He can't stay. Can you Damon?"

" You can come in," Elena said before he could answer.

" You have a lovely home," Damon said as he smirk at his brother and sat down near Caroline. Lily said she would do the dishes after they finished eating the dessert Caroline brought.

She was putting stuff in the dish washer when Damon came out and dropped his glass. Lily caught it and stared at him for a minute. She turned back around and put in the dish washer. Before she could Damon started taking.

" Nice catch," he said jokingly.

" Nice way of dropping it."

" Oh, I know. Your fun," he said looking at her.

" Is there something you'd like to say?"

" Nothing at all , V"

" What did you just call me?" She asked him.

" V, you know because you still that part of innocents," she dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the floor.


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

The glass she was holding shattered against the floor when it slipped out of her hand. Water rimmed her eyes as she stared blankly at Damon. Lily stormed out of the kitchen grabbed her purse and went to her car. Stefan went out the door after her and sighed when she pulled out of the driveway. He went back inside, grabbed his jacket, and went out to his car. He drove until he got to he Forbes house Stefan turned the car off and got out. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Sheriff Forbes answered the door.

" Sheriff. I just wanted to check on Lily. My brother Damon said something to her and I wanted to make sure she was okay," he said frantically.

" Um.. why don't come in," he nodded and entered the house, "Lily came home pretty upset she's upstairs in her room. Second door in the right."

" Thanks," he said as he walked up the steps and went toward Lily's room. When he got to her door he heard crying. Stefan's straight face turned to a frown. He knocked on the door and waited.

" Mom, I don't want to talk about it, so can you just leave me alone?" she said through tears.

" It's not your mom," he said hoping he would be allowed in.

" Stefan?" She said questionably.

" Yeah."

" Come in," she said quietly. He tuned the door knob slowly and pushed the door open. When the door opened fully he saw Lily laying on her , face in her pillow, and books all over her floor. He walked over to the empty side of the bed and sat down.

" Lily?" He said to her.

" I'm sorry I ran out like that I just didn't want you to see me break down, " she said looking him. Her once blue and white eyes now blood shot from crying.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. I just want to know what Damon said. Trust me, Damon can be a dick."

" It was something that only Care knew and she told him. Of all people, she told Damon!" She yelled getting up from her bed.

" Lily I would never push you to tell me something, but I can't help if I don't know what was said." He said and got no response, "Lily I care about you and I want to help."

She didn't know how to do what he was asking, " Stefan I want to tell you , but I don't want you to leave."

" What makes you think that I would leave?"

" Caroline, I didn't know how to tell you and she said if I did you would leave," she stated.

He laughed after hearing that, " I'm not going anywhere. Please, just let me in. Lillian Forbes I'm not going anywhere."

" If I tell you this it doesn't leave this room," he nodded and she sighed before continuing. Before she told him she walked over to the door and opened it, " the doors open if you.. if you want to leave."

He didnt move from the bed. She took a breath and said, "I'm a... I'm a virgin."

His eyes widened for a second and then he started chuckling.

" You're laughing. I tell you something barley anyone knows and you laugh. Great!"

" I'm not laughing at you," he said trying to stop, " I'm laughing because you thought I would leave you because you're still a virgin."

Her pacing stopped and she stared at him, " wait so you're not going to break up with me."

" No!"

Lily sighed a breath of relief and layed down next to him. He stared he stared at her for minute.

" Did you really think I would break up with you because of that?"

" Maybe. Kinda , sorta. Yes," she finally said.

" Lily, I am not one of those guys. I would never do that to you," he said pulling her close to his chest. She snuggled into his chest.

" Stefan, can you stay the night?" She asked speaking into shirt.

" I don't think your mom would like that too much."

" Out of Caroline and I , I'm the good one," she said, " we'll be fine."

" I'll stay the night okay."

" Okay."

Lily woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head slowly and saw Stefan, she smiled and pushed his arm to wake him up.

" Stefan," she trying to wake him up, " Stefan!"

" What?" He asked finally answering her.

" We have to get up for school. Remember," she said.

" I know? I know," he said getting up, " wait , what about your mom?"

" At work."

He nodded pulled her close to him. She pressed her lips to his , he kissed her back. Lily smiled into it and then pulled away. She went to her closet and changed. When she came back out she noticed Stefan was gone. Lily saw a note on her nightstand and walk over to it.

 _Went home to grab something pick you up for school_

 _Xoxo Stefan_

She smiled and set the note back down. Lily ran down the stairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. After a couple of minutes she set the cup down, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Stefan was outside waiting for her. She smiled and hopped in the his car.

" So, what did you go home and grab?"

He smiled a pulled a box out if his pocket, " open it."

She took the box and did as she was told. In the box there was a neckalce with sapphire along with a pair of earrings.

" Stefan, their beautiful, but I can't take these," she closed the box and held it out to him.

" They were my mother's, and you can and will take them," he said handing the box back to her.

She sighed and took the box. Lily opened it back up and took one of the earrings out. She put it and did the same thing with the other one. When the car stopped she had both earring dangeling from her ears. She didn't put the necklace on yet because she needed Stefan's help with the clasp. Stefan got out of the car and ran over to the other side. He opened the door for Lily and she got out. She handed him the necklace and he put it around her neck and clasped it together. Stefan grabbed her hand and they walked into the school building.


	9. Dirty Little Secret

Stefan and Lily walked through the building together hand in hand. Neither one thinking about Damon or what happened in their family lives at the moment. They were just happy to be together. Caroline wasn't there yet, Lily didn't see her at home either making her worry about the girl who was three minutes older than her. They walked through the halls and stopped at Lily's locker. She opened her locker and started to grab her books.

" Stefan," Lily said getting his attention as sh grabbed the books she needed. He turned his head so his green eyes were staring into her baby blue ones, " do you think Damon would seriously hurt Caroline?"

" No, but I think that right now your sister is the key to me stopping him," he answered honestly.

" Okay. I'm just worried if she knows what he is that means she knows what we are. And she's gonna hate me. It took me months to learn to control myself around my mom and her," she complained, " not only is she my sister, but she's my twin."

" She's not gonna hate you," he assured her pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear so the sapphire earring was showing.

" You have become very optimistic. I don't like it I want the broody Stefan back," she whined in a joking tone.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, " come on we have to get to class," she shut her locker and grabbed his hand.

" I never got to congratulate you on making the team. So I figured we could have dinner together tomorrow night. Because your first game is coming up?"

" Dinners don't seem to work for us," he joked letting go of her hand and letting it fall to her side. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

" Last time , though , your brother was being an ass. This time it'll just be the two of us."

" You are very stubborn and very presistent Ms. Forbes."

She laughed and smiled, " I know that's why you love me."

" And I do love you," said Stefan.

" I love you too, Stefan," she said back and kissed his lips lightly. He tried to deepen the kiss but was pushed away, " Stefan, we have to get to class after practice we can finish that."

He nodded and walked away to go to his class. Caroline suddenly appeared next to Lily causing her jump when she spoke.

" So," Lily whipped her head around causing her some of her blonde hair to go in Cares face, " I see you and Stefan are fine."

Lily tried to walk away from her still mad at the stunt she and Damon pulled the night before. Caroline grabbed her arm to pull her back,, but Lily grabbed her hand and squeezed it harder than intended.

" Ouch!" Caroline hissed trying to pull her hand free. Lily let go and took two steps back.

" Care, I'm so sorry," Lily said sincerely.

Caroline shook her hand and sighed, " it's fine. Okay. I get it screw up by telling Damon that. You're my sister and I.. I need you to forgive me."

Lily shook her head, " I need time. You really hurt me last night. I.. I just need time." She said, " look I have to get to class. We'll talk later okay."

Caroline nodded and Lily walked away. Lily was walking when she bumped into Elena.

" Lily, sorry guess I wasn't paying attention," she said helping the blonde gather her books.

" It's fine," Lily asured her.

" So, how are things with you and Stefan?" She asked standing back up.

Lily looked at her shocked, " fine. Why do you ask?"

" It's just Caroline, Bonnie, and I were talking and apparently... Damon was telling Caroline about Stefan's ex Elenore," Lily's eyes widen. _What game was Damon playing?_ She thought, " and according to him Elenore wanted to leave Stefan for someone else but Stefan's wouldn't let her. He started telling her lies about the guy she was with.."

Lily cut her off, " why are you telling me this?"

" I'm trying to protect you," she defened.

" Elena, he already told me about Elenore. Okay. Stefan's would never hurt me."

" I hope you're right," she muttered walking away.

* * *

When first period was over Lily ran out of the room to find Stefan. When she saw him she ran over. Lily got over to him and hugged him.

" Hey Lily," he said letting go of her.

" We need to talk," she whispered to him.

He looked at her confused, " about what?"

" You're psychotic brother," she stated.

Stefams sighed, " what he do this time?"

There were multiple things Damon could do set him off. The main one would be screwing with Lily's family.

" He told Caroline, that some manipulative, liar. He's telling people that you're gonna end up hurting me."

Stefan noticed the sadness in her voice, " hey it's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out together."I

" I know we will, but Elena is getting curious. She's won't let this go." She pleaded.

" How bad could it possibly be?" He asked. Obviously he didn't know Elena to well. When she thought something was begin hide from her she'd pry until she found out what it was. Lily knew from personal experience what Elena's curiosity could do.

" When Caroline first got a boyfriend I was the first to know. She wanted to keep it hidden so mom wouldn't find out. For three weeks Elena pryed until Caroline finally told her."

He sighed and looked at the grounded, " that bad. Huh."

" Stefan what if she tells my mom?" Lily began to panic at the thought, " Stefan what are we gonna do?"

" Lily, first I need you to calm down. Damon's stupid but he's not that stupid. He knows exposing you would expose both of us," he said trying to clam down the panicked blonde.

" You're probably right. Let's.. let's just get to class."


	10. Breath

She knew she agreed with Stefan, but she couldn't help but worry. If Caroline found out the her life would be over. She would her Lily forever, and if her mother found out Lily would be dead. Of course Lily trusted Stefan , though, and he was right if she was exposed so were they. She couldn't help but feel like this was something that was just going to escalate. The whole out of the frying pan and into the fire kind of deal.

" Lily, are you okay?'' Matt asked during our free period. I broke out of my daze to answer.

I nodded and answered, " Yeah it's just Caroline and I got into it.''

" Really,'' he said shocked, " I thought you two were the wonder twins.''

She laughed and shook her head, " Yeah let's just things are a lot different now.''

" How?" He asked her, and honestly she didn't know, " You two are still sisters.''

Lily knew that but she was still pissed at Care for telling Damon. Of all the people in the world she told Damon, Lily's biggest secret. And Lillian knew her sister couldn't keep her mouth shut, but that was something very personal to her. SHe told Care that she would tell Stefan on her own, but clearly that didn't work.

" Okay off me. How are you?'' She asked with a fake smile.

He laughed and shook his head, " I'm fine. Though, Elena seems pissed that your with Stefan.''

" How are we back on me? Stefan's brother has been trying to get under his skin, so he started telling people lies about him.''

Matt sighed and looked at her, " He hasn't hurt you. Has he?'' he asked but mostly stated. The bell rang before she could answer him. She rushed to history and sat down in her seat.

Minutes passed and Tanner finally started teaching, and again him and Stefan got into it. Lily couldn't help but smile at it, though. She realized what a great guy Stefan was when he told her everything. Lillian realized that he was smart, caring, sweet, and funny. The people he loved he fought for. Stefan even thought Damon still had some humanity.

Again the bell rang and Lily and Stefan walked to her locker. She opened it and refused to look at him.

" Lily, what's wrong?'' He asked leaning against the lockers.

She laughed, " Oh, nothing. Just that everyone I talk to thinks you would hurt me, and I don't mean dump me,'' She yelled whispered at him.

" Yeah, that sounds like a problem,'' He replied rubbing the back of his neck causing Lily to slam her locker shut. He winced and looked around hoping they weren't drawing any unwanted attention.

" You don't get it if my Mom catches this you will be dead then I'll be dead,'' She tried to explain, " This is why I am the shy and quiet sister. Because stuff like this happens.''

Stefan furrowed his brows and looked at Lily, " Tell me what you want.'' He stated getting a weird look from the blonde in front of him.

" What are you talking about?'' She asked in pure confusion.

" You tell me if you want to end it,'' he stated again knowing that he would only leave if she told him to.

She sighed and looked around, " No, I don't want to end it. It just... I'm just worried. If my Mom..''

Stefan cut her off, " I get that your Mom will be pissed. But you and I both know that I have never laid a hand on you with your permission,'' She nodded in agreement, " Damon want us biting at each others throats so he can do what he wants.''

She nodded again and sighed, " Sorry I freaked out,'' He wrapped his arms around her.

" You had every right to,'' he pulled his head back to look onto her pull eyes, " I'll handle Damon.''

Lily nodded and pulled him back to her. After a few more seconds they let go of each other. Stefan grabbed her and walked her out of the building. He lead her to his car and opened the door for her. Lily smiled and got in, he closed the door behind her and walked around to his side.

" Stefan I have cheer practice still,'' She side in a whiny tone.

He laughed and looked at her as he turned the car on, " Do you really want to deal with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Plus Matt and Tyler.''

She didn't respond he smirked in victory and drove out of the parking lot. Stefan drove until he reached Lillian's house and parked. He looked at her and smiled.

" I can just drop you off,'' He said wondering if she wanted him to go in.

She smiled at him, " Stef, you've already been invited in. And honestly I'd rather have you invited in than your brother,'' Lily explained to him. He nodded and got out, again he opened her door for her and helped her out, " You know you don't always have to do that.''

" I know. Let's just say I'm old fashioned,'' Stefan said smiling.

She smiled back as they walked to the door. The couple walked into the house, and Stefan closed the door behind them. He sat down on the couch only to have Lily lay down on it and place her head in his lap. She thought for a moment and then asked.

" What was dating like when you were human?'' A questioned that Stefan rarely got asked.

He thought back to his human years, " I didn't do much of it but from what I remember. There was getting the parent permission, courting for a certain amount of time, and then usually marriage,'' he explained to her. Lily smiled at the thought.

" It sounds lovely,'' A smile began to form on his face, " The 19th century has always has been my favorite.''

" Well than I'm glad that I can give information.''

" You are such a dork,'' Lily said pushing his shoulder back a little.


End file.
